leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HoukaiEU/Delilah, The Hextech Disciple
|date = Never |health = 30 |attack = 70 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 400 (+83) |mana = 230 (+50) |damage= 48 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 13 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.668 (+2%) |healthregen = 5.1 (+0.6) |manaregen = 6.40 (+0.6) |speed = 330 }} Delilah, The Hextech Disciple is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Clear View= |-|Ability Effects/Mechanics= *Since Companion Disc doesn't take item slot, the passive icon will change collors. *The reason why Companion Disc is not part of the inventory is because it only give a generic defense boost. Compared to other passives it might be a little on the OP side but numbers are ALWAYS subject to change. *OMG WTF!?!? YOU NOOB!?!? starts with which your Companion Disk ripped off! *While the above statement is kind of a truth, Delilah's lore is strongly connected to and is only understandable that they share mechanics. HOWEVER Companion Disk does not provide bonus stats when upgraded! It only boosts one ability like evolution points. Since that's the case I don't want to cripple her by taking an item slot away. *Some pointed out that switching between spell augments is OP. I don't know... I personally prefer to buy items with those 1500 gold instead of switching every time I get to the shop. The swap mechanic is added to allow Delilah to adapt to battlefield conditions. Should she made the wrong choice(or right choice which is rendered wrong in late game) to better adapt. *But can't swap! can't swap too! can boost three out of four abilities! And ... Seriously, do you actually play him? I know do! And I only win because people don't know him and can't react correctly to my combos. Do I prefer him to any other AP nuker? HELL NO! He needs a buff! And many people agree with me! Delilah sends a volley in a line dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and slowing their movement and attack speed by 25%. |leveling= seconds |cooldown= 5 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Delilah now shoots a shredder that also returns granting her percentage of her target's armor and magic resistance for 2.5 seconds |leveling= }} }} Clear View= |-|Ability Effects/Mechanics= *A generic skillshot with moderate range. Think with shorter range. *This ability is designed to be the standard damage for AP Delilah giving her the upper hand in 1v1 skirmishes while being a great poke utility. *The upgraded version DOES NOT steal the values it gives. It merely copies them so that while you get tanky you do not overdebuff the enemy. *The bonus resistances are given after the return! Missile speed is 1000. Think of this as . *People say that the ability is balanced which makes me happy, still... I might nerf it's base damage and buff it's scaling to reduce the raw power of AD Delilah, since the AD should use this as utility and not as DPS increse(considering the 5 second CD) The Battle Companion fires a barrage of 3 bolts, each dealing magic damage, at whomever Delilah attacks. These bolts are homing but can be blocked by other units. TBC matches the attack speed of Delilah but can't exceed 2.0 attacks per second. |leveling= |range= 550 }} Each of Battle Companion's barrages now apply on-hit effects and pass through enemies on their way to the main target. On-hit effects are applied to the first enemy as well the damage of the barrage is reduced by 50% for any additional enemy past the first. }} }} Clear View= |-|Ability Effects/Mechanics= *As people pointed out I was indeed thinking of Lulu... come on! I meant her passive! But unlike hers this one actually scale with AD and can't be "given" to an ally. *The Battle Companion is not treated as on-hit effect so the barrages can't be procced by items like *The upgrade gives increased DPS potential by it's penetration effect(should not be confused with armor penetration). If Delilah is build as ADC will be very effective as it will apply it's stack to 2 targets. Combined with it can potentially apply it to up to 4 targets. *Upgraded version apply on-hit effects per barrage NOT per volley. So while there are three volleys only the first volley of a barrage effectively apply it. *Neither the basic nor the upgraded version can critical strike. While will boost the damage, any other critical strike item will only boost the DPS and not it's nuke potential. *The reason this is the only ability that scales of AD is the fact that Delilah is designed to adapt to the battlefield conditions. She can go AP caster, or ADC. Since this ability will greatly boost the power of her ADC role, she must rely on her AA's to deal the majority of er damage(WHICH MEANS I MAY ALSO NERF HER RANGE TO MAKE HER MORE RISKY ADC!!! ESPECIALLY WITH HER INNATE TANKING POTENTIAL) Delilah creates a defensive shield that blocks the next enemy spell that hits her within the next 2 seconds. If Delilah blocks an ability, she gains bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} On successful ability block Delilah's shield will also return magic damage to the caster. |leveling= |range= 1000 }} }} Clear View= |-|Ability Effects/Mechanics= *Think of any generic spell shield *The bonus speed will help her chase, run away or re-position during teamfights while protecting her from harm. *I am worried however about the CD and sheer power of this ability. Used correctly it will not only turn the tides of the battle but will force the enemy team to focus-fire her in EVERY team fight since she has the potential to defy death better than good ol' Karthus. *The upgrade is the ability-version brother of . And since I know how many opponents inflict the suicidal blow because of it's reliability in a skirmish(twice or thrice in a duel) I am scared of the possibilities. After 1 second delay Delilah calls down a laser at a target location to deal initial magic damage an then spread in three opposite directions dealing 50% of the damage to all enemies caught in the path. *Tendril Length: 550 *Tendril Speed: 1000 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= Global }} Clear View= |-|Ability Effects/Mechanics= *A laser strikes the ground and then spreads in three opposite directions(think of triangles here) *When casting you can click and drag to chose the direction the main tendril should move. Main tendril is chosen only for casting purposes! *Tendrils have the approximate hitbox of Lore Updates Delilah calls down a laser that lasts for 3 seconds at a target location to deal magic damage per second to any enemy it comes in contact with. The laser shares Delilah's movement speed and she can navigate it by reactivating this ability again. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= Global }} }} Comments All random pictures courtesy of google... I can't draw to save my life. Note Lore and quotes incoming... one day :D Category:Custom champions